Jane Doe
Basic Information Current Date: 1968 Age: 63 Physical Appearance Jane has straw blonde hair in a close crop military cut, and bit of chub around the middle, though the muscles of a god. He's usually either in his work uniform or in a white tank top and combat pants, along with his boots and dog tags. Scars Jane's right leg is a metal prosthetic, not visible on most occasions. He has multiple scars over his body, most prominently, one completely around his right wrist, once across his neck, burn scars from a cigar on the back of his neck, which are usually hidden by his collar, similar burn marks under his jaw, and prominent scarring over the back of his head, covered by his helmet. Background Early Years parental abuse and suicide mention When Jane was born, his father inexplicably walked out, leaving his mother to care for him. He often helped cook and clean, wearing the dresses his mother made for him. At age four, after his mother took her own life, his father was found, and Jane was sent to live with him. He stayed with his father, who as a military man, taught him how to read, write, and the horrors and effects of war. He learned to shoot and take care of weapons, defend himself, and resist torture, until at age eleven, he burned down his house with his father sleeping inside, and went to live on the streets. Army Years After working on the streets for his teenage years, Jane tried to work for the military, where he was turned away due to a variety of mental issues. This didn't deter him, and when World War II started in 1939, he bought his own way into Germany with self taught knowledge and nothing else. He moved around different troops, using the excuse he was a soldier from a wiped out troop, until being discovered and moving on to the next one. After a few years he stops working with people in general and set out largely out on his own. He was eventually caught and committed in 1949, five years after the war ended. Working For RED In 1958, after nearly ten years in an asylum, he was discharged and hired by a company called Reliable Excavations and Demolitions, stationed in Badlands, New Mexico, after they'd heard of his exploits, where he works as a mercenary with a team of eight other people, in a series of wars and missions overlooked by a woman called the Administrator. While there he became room mates and eventually partner of a spectral magician named Merasmus the Magician. After being kicked out he currently lives in a group with his other boyfriends Mel Melborne and Chopper Knivesbane, along with Chopper's wife, Poppy Knivesbane. Personality Despite his past, Jane is a quite positive man with an interesting sense of humor. Though often times he may not make the most sense, he's always engaging to talk to and enjoys telling stories. He's also very loyal to his friends and the people he holds close, being extremely protective in particular the younger they are. Despite often getting into messes and having a bit of a destructive streak, he's not malicious and is in fact quite kind and considerate to others, or at least tries to be. He can very well get upset easily if he misunderstands or misreads a situation, ending up angry at whoever earned his ire, before forgetting about it almost completely once he calms, apologizing. He also has a bad habit of applying "tough love", and berating people for doing or feeling things he finds foolish, though he can hold this back with certain people, where he's much more understanding. Category:Stray